Blood Doesn't Always Mean Family
by idjitwinchestersinthetardis
Summary: Blood doesn't always mean family and family doesn't always mean blood, but family ties will always be strong, no matter what has happened in the past. Six years after being abandoned by her family, Madison Winchester is reunited with her two brothers and thrown into a world of violence and supernatural she could never imagine. Family/Hurt and Comfort. Rated T for caution. OC/sisfic
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys **_**_… I've had this idea in my head for a while so I thought I would play around with it :) Of course I started writing it during exam time … So updates might be delayed until they're over. Not smart thinking on my behalf. This is set around season 8 … Dean is out of Purgatory. It is focused on an OC character. Please let me know what you think!_**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OC.**

* * *

Everyone involved knows the hunting life isn't easy. Some people might pretend it doesn't bother them, or claim they've found something to ease the hardship. In others it is plainly obvious. But deep down, everyone is hurting. Some people move around, jumping from city to city in their hunt for cases. Others choose to stay in one place, simply dealing with the hunts nearby to them. There's always plenty of work wherever you go. Everyone always gets a case.

But in this line of work, there's always a cost. People are not machines. Witnessing the violent nature of the truth of our world has broken many people. Your sanity is affected by moving around constantly, not only to look for the next job but also to evade the law who think you're some sort of twisted freak. Little do they know, you're the one protecting them.

I was born into a family of hunters. My mother was killed when I was barely two months old, by a supernatural being that broke into my older brother Sam and my nursery. My father was left to care for my two older brothers and I. He made it his job to hunt down every monster that he could find, all the while searching for whatever killed our mother. Because of this, Sam, Dean and I would be left alone in motel's to fend for ourselves for months at a time. I didn't grow up with a mum and a dad. I grew up with two older brothers who I used to trust with my life.

Then, six years ago, I was woken up one morning to be told I was moving to live with my aunt, back in my birth town of Lawrence in Kansas. The only reason I was given was that the hunting life was not one for a child. And they had a point. Except I was never a child. I made my first kill at the age of four. I was forced to grow up in order to survive. So, at the age of eleven, I was sent off to some relative I had never met and cut off from everyone I held dear. They promised they would call every week. A week turned into a month and a month turned into a year. Now I haven't heard from them since my fourteenth birthday. I only know they are still alive through the idle gossip I get from hunters passing through. Unknown to them, I never gave up hunting. Once you're bought into a certain lifestyle, you can never truly leave it. It's engraved into you, forever a part of your being.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I figure if I get two parts up in the space of five minutes at least people have something to read until I update again :) Hope it's okay! If it's a bit confusing let me know but hopefully everything will be explained in the next couple of chapters!**_

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

* * *

I had been staring at the same spot for hours, my gaze fixed on the small phone that sat on my kitchen table. A phone I could not bring myself to pick up and dial the number I still had engrained in my memory from years before. _Get it together Maddie. There's a very good chance they won't even answer. _I sighed. I was beginning to think calling my brothers was not my best option. But what other option did I have. I was in way over my head, and now that Theo was gone … I couldn't get him back on my own.

It wasn't like I had many friends. Once I moved here I isolated myself from the people around me, leaving the house only when necessary. I would ditch school, instead going to hang with the kids who spent their day smoking around the corner from the campus. It wasn't one of my proudest choices. Then, on my walk home from school on my fifteenth birthday, I came across Theo Jones. I'd seen him around school but he kept to himself mostly. He was like me. Abandoned by his hunter family. So we stuck together. We became a team, hunting the supernatural beings close by to us and keeping each other alive. Then I made a stupid mistake which led to him being captured by a coven of vampires we were hunting, and me being shot in the shoulder, unable to go after him.

A sigh bought me back to the present. I had to call them. Despite the fact they all but abandoned me, they were still my brothers. Still my family. Surely that means they would want to help me? My hands were shaking as I dialled the number, swearing as I dropped the phone. _Calm down._ I scolded myself as I picked it up and pressed the call button, bringing the phone to my ear with overwhelming nervousness.

"Hello?" He answered the phone curtly. His voice was deeper then I remembered.

"Um, hi." I stuttered, mentally slapping myself before clearing my throat. "Hey, Sam. It's uh … It's Maddie." I held my breath as the line went silent.

"Who?" My heart dropped. Nothing had changed. I was no longer hopeful; regret was now seeping into my body.

"Maddie. Your little sister. Remember me?"

"Oh, Maddie! Hey! Um, look, I'm sorry about everything and about –" I cut him off.

"Leave it. I don't want to hear your excuses." I let my anger show in my voice, my pain and hurt clearly evident. "Trust me when I say I wouldn't be calling unless it was absolutely necessary. I need your help." He went silent for a moment.

"Uh, sure. With what?" His voice was choked.

"Not over the phone. It's a case. But it's easier for me to explain in person." I was no longer sure this was a good idea.

"A case? You mean you're hunting?" He suddenly got stern, reminding me of how dad would get every time I suggested doing something deemed normal to others, but a horrible idea for us.  
"Of course I'm hunting Sam. I was born into the life. You can't just expect me to stop. That's not how it works." I sighed into the mouthpiece. "Look, I'll text you my address. If you guys want to come, then come. But I wont blame you if you don't. It's not like I hold a place in your life anymore." I hung up the phone as the first tear slipped down my face.

Barely twelve hours later the unmistakeable low grumble of the Impala's engine came to a halt as it turned into my long driveway. I heard car doors slam and soft voices approaching my door. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, eyeing my mouse brown hair in it's messy bun and my green eyes which I despised. Two knocks sounded on the door and I knew I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Come in," I murmured, my voice soft and nerves wracking my body. Two figures stepped through the door way and I felt my heart beat get faster. They hadn't changed much from how I remembered them. Sam's hair was longer and Dean's eyes were darker and filled with more knowledge than I remembered, but they both still held themselves the same way with the same strong gaze and wandering eyes. They looked like they held the weight of the world on their shoulders. They were both staring at me in shock. I knew I had changed. Of course I had changed; I mean, the last time they saw me I was eleven. Now I was seventeen, and a lot can change in six years.

"Hey," I muttered, breaking the slightly awkward silence. I kept hoping the door would open again and dad would walk through, so I thought I would voice my hopes.

"Dad couldn't come?" Dean snuck a look at Sam before shaking his head.

"He was uh-" He cleared his throat. "He was busy."

"Oh, okay." We stood in silence for another moment, eyeing each other. No one knew what to say, and my attention was drawn to the patterned carpet which suddenly seemed extremely interesting. From the corner of my eye I watched Sam step forward, closing the distance between us. He enveloped me into a hug and I hesitated before awkwardly putting my arms around his tall body.

"I'm so sorry, Maddie," he whispered into my hair. I didn't reply. When he pulled away I could feel my cheeks heating up and I turned to walk towards the kitchen, hiding how flustered I was.

"You said you had a case?" Dean asked as the two men followed me into my barely furnished, main area of the house.

"Uh, yeah. Coven of vampires." Sam looked at me with confusion as he eyed the photos lining my wall, all mainly photos of Theo and I, and a few with my deceased Aunt.

"Vampires? Why'd you need our help?" He asked, and I moved over to the photos.

"Because I made a stupid mistake and now they have my best friend." I gestured to the photos with a hard expression. I ignored their reactions, continuing. "From what we could tell there are eleven of them. Theo was fairly sure one of them was an Alpha, but I wasn't as convinced. Either way, one of them is a lot more powerful than the others. The 'mother' of the nest, I guess you could say. We'd been tracking them for a few weeks when they got him. I killed one that same night, and they shot me. I couldn't go after him. And I can't take on the ten remaining myself. So I need your help."

"Okay … How do you know they're still here? How do you know they didn't pack up and leave the minute they got your friend?" Dean questioned from where he lay on the couch, already having made himself at home quite comfortably.

I gestured for them to follow me and led them to my basement, quickly hopping down the stairs and flicking on the light switch, ignoring the computers to the right of me and heading to the big screen on my left.

"We got tracking devices on two of them." I begin to point to the red dots covering the map on the screen. "They're still in the same place, an abandoned barn on the outskirts of Kansas that we only assumed they were using as their hideout. We've – I've been tracking their movements in the past few days." Both of them were silent as they took in the small room that was filled with hunter's tools.

"How'd you afford all this?" Dean asked, gesturing to the room full of tracking devices and weapons.

"What, you think you and Dad are the only ones running credit card scams?" I smirked, running my hand along the desk in front of me. Sam and Dean shared a look as I mentioned our father.

"What?" I questioned, in response gaining defensive looks.

"Nothing," Sam muttered, pushing himself to his feet. "It's late. We've had a long drive and we should probably get some sleep –" I cut him off.

"No one is going anywhere until someone tells me why every time I mention Dad you both look at each other like the world's about to end." I crossed my arms and stared at them expectantly.

"Maddie … The reason Dad isn't here is …" Sam paused and I raised my eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue. "He was killed three years ago by the same demon who killed our mother." My heart dropped, a choked feeling forming in my throat and tears beginning to appear in my blurring vision. I blinked them back hastily, masking my sadness with a blank look.

"You're right. It's probably a good idea to get some sleep." I turned on my heel and almost sprinted up the stairs, entering my room and slamming my door. I didn't head towards the ever so enticing bed. Instead I stood, my back against the door, listening until the footsteps and soft voices has ceased and bedroom doors had been shut. Slowly opening my door I slid out, grabbing the flashlight from its hook and a couple of beers from the fridge. I made my way out to the shed; my hideaway from Theo and now my brothers; a small wooden building surrounded by mellow green trees and overgrown shrubs. Inside sat my baby. My 1973 Chevrolet Impala. I had inherited my father's love of cars, and Dean's obsession had rubbed off on me too. It only made sense for, when I was old enough to pass as being legal allowed to drive, I get a car similar to the one I grew up in.

Tonight all I wanted to do was cry. Having Sam and Dean back in my life … that was overwhelming. I was angry at how sick with love I was at the sight of them. Since I came back to Kansas, there had always been something missing. And it pains me to admit it's them. And hearing about Dad … we were never close, Ill be the first to admit that. But he was still my father. And knowing both my parents are dead … it's not a nice feeling. All I feel is pain. I missed Theo. I wanted to shout and scream at my brothers but at the same time I wanted to hold them tight and never let go, and I wanted to be able to go back in time and fix the thousands of things I messed up in my life that have led to me being where I am today. In frustration I slammed my hand into the bonnet of the car, wincing when it jolted my wounded shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice asked from the doorway and I ignored it, taking another sip of my beer which was already almost empty. "You know, alcohol probably isn't the best thing for you to be around right now," Dean advised from where he leant in the doorway.

"Yeah, like you can talk," I scoffed, spinning to face him, mindful of my semi useless arm which now stung like a bitch.

"You caught me," he half smiled, half grimaced, reaching over to grab the unopened bottle and join me leaning against the car. "Is your shoulder okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Bullshit."

"Not the first time I've been shot. It's fine," I lied.

"You don't need to lie to me Mads." I looked at him in confusion. He hadn't called me Mads since I was four. "Yeah, I know. You remind me of how you were like when you were little. Just as stubborn." He sighed, looking at me with a sad glint in his eye.

"Do you remember when you were five, and on your first proper day at Primary school you managed to break another boy's wrist? He called you pretty so you decided it would be a good idea to push him off the monkey bars. When the teachers asked you about it you told them he fell. You were adamant about it. Kept up that lie for the whole year." He chuckled. "No guy ever spoke to you again from that school, but I guess you got your point across." I couldn't help but laugh, ducking my head and letting my hair fall across my face.

"Why'd you never visit?" I murmured, not looking at him, afraid of the answer. "You guys are the two famous Winchesters. The whole community of hunters would be buzzing when you were near. And yet not once did you come and say hi." I was met with silence.

"I know you don't want any excuses, and I can't give you a reason. We – dad, Sammy and I – we didn't want to drag you into the life we lived. It wasn't one for a young girl. We thought separating ourselves from you might fix things but we were wrong. I promise you, we regretted it."

"Just not enough to remember me, right?" I shot back, and was met with a silent confirmation. "We need to get Theo back, Dean. He's all I have."

"We will. I promise. We'll work something out." I let him place his arm around my shoulders and, instead of pulling away, I leaned into him, savouring his smell and his warmth which I had so badly missed.

* * *

_**Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think 3 **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys :)) Here is another chapter **_**_… I don't know if it is good or not … I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed! The first few chapters will be sort of introductory … I hope thats okay!_******

Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot :((

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. Dean went back to the house not long after our small chat, coming to the realisation I was used to being alone and having someone comfort me was unusual. Theo knew when to keep his distance. Dean had not yet learnt. I spent the night on the hood of my car, replaying childhood memories in my head and downing bottle after bottle of beer. It took a lot of alcohol to affect me, something I was grateful for. I had only just begun to doze off when a small knock sounded on the door, a tall shadow blocking the sun filtering in from the open window.

"What?" I muttered, yawning and pushing myself to sitting position.

"Uh, sorry to wake you," Sam apologised, seeming flustered.

"Wasn't asleep, didn't wake me," I corrected; holding out a hand and letting him pull me to my feet off the bonnet. "What's up?"

"Dean went and got breakfast. You interested?" I nodded and yawned again, following him up the trail and to the house, taking in his appearance from behind. I could not get over how tall he was. I thought I was tall, but I am nothing compared to him. What does make me happy is how I'm barely a couple of inches shorter than Dean, and I know I'm still growing. I was smiling when I entered the door.

"Why are you in such a happy mood?" Dean questioned from where he stood, looking half asleep.

"Just life," I replied, glancing in the kitchen to view bags of takeaway food, my mood turning sour. "When you said breakfast, Sam, I thought you meant something edible." Dean looked at me in mock disgust.

"Who are you?!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Someone who is a lot healthier than you apparently," I retorted, poking my tongue out at him like I used to when we were kids.

I left Dean rolling his eyes and disappeared to the bathroom, in search of a much-needed shower. As I let the hot water scald my body I cleared my mind, focussing only on the water and the relaxing feeling taking over my body. Despite the six-year separation, I was fitting back in with my brothers. I hadn't forgiven them yet; I didn't know if I ever would. But for a long time I had craved that sense of family. And now that I have it back, I'm not planning on letting it go anytime soon. No matter what has happened, they're still my family. Still my blood. And I still care for them, despite the circumstances. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a tight fitting white top and left my hair wet, the water droplets leaving a trail behind me from the bathroom to the kitchen.

"Here," Dean mused as I walked into the kitchen again, his mouth full. "This look Twilight enough for you?" I grinned softly and walked around so I could see his computer screen.

"Three young women abducted and man killed, vampire style?" I raised my eyebrow. "That sounds like us. But it also sounds way too obvious."

"We won't know unless we go check it out," Sam pointed out. I nodded and quickly pulled my sopping hair into a neat bun, grabbing a blazer from where it hung over the couch. Both boys looked at me in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I am getting ready to go out and find out what happened. Because it's a case. And we are hunters," I explained, looking around for my box full of badges and fake IDs.

"Uh, they might not talk to you. It's probably better for us to go –" I cut Dean off.

"You are not going to come into my life and tell me what to do. I've been doing this for three years. Just hurry up and get ready." I sent them a sweet smile. "Oh, and Dean? All I've got to do is look like I know what I'm doing and talk to a guy," I smirked, gesturing to my tight top. He furrowed his brow in disapproval at my answer.

I was quizzed on previous hunts on the trip to the crime scene from where I sat in the back seat of the Impala.

"So what sort of things have you and this other dude hunted then?" Dean asked, staring at me in the rear vision window.

"His name is Theo," I reminded him, before continuing to list off some of the horrors I had had the unfortunate pleasure of living near. "Lets see; had a vampire or two before. Demons, Leviathans. Leviathans were a big problem. Bloody Dick and his army. Ghosts, Rugaru, Shapeshifters. Kansas sees a lot of things deemed Supernatural," I explained, as Sam looking impressed from the front seat. I may have stretched the truth a bit there, but the looks on my brother's faces as we climbed out of the car were worth it.

"Sorry this is a crime scene, only –" All three of us held up our badges.

"Agents Mallory, Scully and Edwards." I let out a small grin at our incredibly inventive fake identities.

"Something funny, Agent Edwards?" The officer at the tape asked and I quickly shut my mouth, shaking my head. He let us through with only a small amount of hesitation. I ignored the disapproving looks from Sam and Dean.

"Hey squidge!" A voice called out from behind me and I rolled my eyes, flipping the bird in their general direction, stopping only when strong arms pulled me into their body. I smiled and wrapped my arms around the police officer's torso, taking in his comfort and smell.

"Hey Ethan," I smiled, pulling away and turning to face Dean and Sam who were looking to me for explanation.

"This is my inside cop buddy, Ethan. His whole team knows me … minus newbie over there," I explained, pointing to the guy standing by the tape. "Ethan, this is Sam and Dean." I hold my breath as I waited for his reaction. Ethan probably knew too much about my life; there were too many times I had called him up drunk and spilled my life story to him.

"Sam and Dean? As in your brothers Sam and Dean?" I nodded and he shot them a look of disgust, pulling me away out of earshot. "What are you doing?!"

"I need their help," I stated, going to turn away, only to be stopped by his arm on my shoulder.

"I know I can't tell you what to do but –"

"You're right. You can't tell me what to do. So butt out." I began walking away, only turning back to call over my shoulder. "Mind telling us what happened?"

"Man found dead this morning at oh eight hundred. Stab mark to the chest and two puncture wounds to the neck. Suffered from massive blood loss and blunt force trauma to the head. His three daughters were with him and are now missing, presumed abducted by whoever killed him," Ethan explained as we reached the body.

"Not who, what," I muttered as I crouched down, surveying the messy remains in front of me. "I think I'm going to be sick," I exclaimed, standing up and moving away from the litres of blood staining the pavement.

"Weak female," Dean muttered from behind me. "Ah well, it's the usual. You two go check out the buildings down the alley. I'll go talk to that pretty lady cop over there and see if she knows anything." I rolled my eyes. He hadn't changed.

Sam and I walked in silence down the alley, eyes searching the piles of rubbish for anything that might have been of use to us. We were so involved in trying to make the silence between us not awkward, that we almost didn't hear the footsteps sneaking up behind us. Sam heard them first, letting out a soft cough and cocking his head, prompting me to slowly bend down to reach into my boot for my concealed knife. I wasn't quick enough and within seconds I was knocked off my feet, pushed into the wall beside me, yelping in pain as my shoulder took the grunt of the impact. I heard Sam shout from beside me as I blindly tried to push myself to my feet, only to be knocked back again, suddenly face to face with an older man.

"Get off me," I growled, only to see him sneer in response.

"Why would I get off you? You're not going anywhere. Your little friend back at the den … what's his name? Theo?" I froze. "He wants to say goodbye to you." The man drew back his lips, revealing an extra row of teeth. Vampire.

"Sam!" I yelled, pushing my knife into the vampire's stomach, giving me enough time to scramble out from underneath him and escape his reach, keeping my front faced towards him so he couldn't catch me by surprise. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough, and within seconds of me escaping he was sprinting towards me again. I covered my eyes, dropping to the ground as I saw Sam run up behind him, knife at the ready. Something wet hit my face and I squealed. Blood. It's always blood.  
"Samuel Winchester! If that is what I think it is I swear I will take away your ability to reproduce!" All I could hear as I ranted was Sam laughing with relief at knowing I wasn't hurt, barely a metre away from me. We may be safe for now, but he certainly would be running again soon.

* * *

_**Big thanks to Jess54325, LoveNotWantNot and RookieBlueFangirl48 for following and **_**_favouriting! Means a lot :) Hope this chapter makes you want to read more! _**

**_3 _**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys sorry this is late! Just finished exams :D This is also a horrible chapter and I'm not happy with it but I wanted to get something up so here you go :) Please leave some feedback!**_

A/N: Bobby is still alive :)

**Disclaimer: Only own my OC and the plot :(**

* * *

I swore as another jolt of pain rushed through my shoulder.  
"Watch where you're stabbing that thing would you?" I snarled at Dean who stood beside me, a needle and floss in his hand.

"Want me to stitch you up or not?" He retorted and I didn't answer, sulking. After being thrown against the wall the gun shot wound in my shoulder had reopened. Something you knew as a hunter was never go to the hospital. So now I was sitting at my kitchen table, gripping the edge of the chair with more force than I thought I could ever produce, while Dean used a sewing needle and dental floss to stitch up my wound, much to my horror. At least when Theo did it he used the proper materials. When I did it I used surgical glue. I was not one for needles. Every now and then I'd send evil eyes in Sam's general direction, a feeling of disgust still going through me every time I thought of the blood that had been covering me less than two hours before.

As I tried to distract myself from what Dean was doing to my shoulder my eyes wandered to Sam, this time softer in their appearance.

"Is it true? Everything I've heard from hunters passing by? Dean did you –" He became rigid at my shoulder. It was enough of an answer. "Sorry," I muttered. Sam spoke up.

"You know there wasn't a day that went by when you didn't cross our minds," he murmured and I scoffed.

"Save the bullshit please." I frowned. "If you had of thought of me you would have done something about it instead of leaving me by myself."  
"We didn't know about Aunt Marilyn dying … If we had we would have come earlier. I promise." I didn't answer, leaving the room to fall into silence again.

In the silence, my ears began to register a soft, irritating beeping noise.

"What's that?" I heard Sam ask from the couch, and I pushed myself to my feet, pushing away Dean's hands. I furrowed my face in confusion, moving slowly towards the basement door. Realisation dawned as I looked to my brothers in panic.

"Moving. They're moving!" I shouted at them as I raced down the stairs, eyes scanning the large map. "To … us?" I looked at the red dots in confusion. "They're not moving away from us. They're moving to us?" I frowned.

"What do you mean, to us?" Dean prompted me to clarify. I pointed at the screen with my finger.

"The two we've got tagged … One of them is only a block away and the other is not far behind." I looked up at them, worry clouding my features. "I have a feeling we will not be alone for very much longer."

Both of them leapt into action, heading towards my cabinets stocked with weapons.

"Where do you keep your dead man's blood?" Sam asked as he foraged through the cupboards. I glanced at him sheepishly. "You're joking right. Are you seriously that squeamish about blood?" I went bright red.

"For fucks sake, Mads. That stuff is kinda useful in this situation," Dean growled and I sighed, placing a rather large knife in my belt loop and taking the steps two at a time, moving to the front window in order to watch a white van pull up on the verge. I knew – well hoped – that Sam and Dean wouldn't be far behind me as I moved to beside the front door, hiding myself from view and soft footsteps approached the door. I saw a flicker of movement from the corner of my eye. I waited until I confirmed it wasn't someone I knew before stepping out, swinging my arms around, blade in hand, hearing the satisfying thump of a heavy head hitting my wooden floorboards. I barely had time to celebrate before a hand was over my mouth and the cool tip of a blade was placed to my neck.

"Move." A voice growled in my ear, pushing me away from the doorway in my frozen state and down the hallway. The sound of fighting got louder as we reached the kitchen and I watched Dean lop off the head of the last vampire standing before turning around, his face freezing in a mask of fear.

"You let her go now," he threatened, going to step forward. He froze as the vampire holding me pressed the blade harder into my neck and I whimpered. "Or not," Dean restated, dropping his weapon and holding out his hands in defeat. I felt something hard hit the side of my head and hit the ground with a thump.

I woke feeling woozy, with an aching head and dizzy. My eyesight was blurry and took a while to adjust to my surroundings. I tried moving only to find my wrists were secured, a sharp pain rushing through one of them as I jolted it. Eyes squinting I glanced at it, immediately looking away as I saw the blood dripping from a deep gash in my wrist. To my right I heard a groan and turned my head to locate the noise, seeing Dean struggling in a chair to my right. Sam lay in a heap on the floor and fear shot through me when it looked like he wasn't moving.

"Dean?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Mads, keep your head down. Don't you dare look up." I obediently ducked my head but looked at him with confusion.  
"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just don't look up, okay? Sam's alive. We'll be fine. Not the first time this has happened. It's basically becoming routine," he joked, and I let out a dry laugh.

"Good routine to follow." He smiled. We both fell silence as we heard footsteps approach, slow and teasing before coming to a stop not far in front of me. I felt a hand grip my hair and yank my head up, causing me to wince in pain as I glared at one of the vampires we had been tracking.

"Don't look down, girl. Then you'll miss our special surprise for you," he said smoothly, a dark grin permanently etched on his face. It was then that I noticed what was out of place in my kitchen. I felt bile rise into my throat as my eyes were drawn to the object placed on my kitchen bench. My heart stopped beating. All I could see was the head. I let out a small whimper, a whimper of pain and sadness and anguish and hate. I was drowning in sadness. It was my stupidity that had gotten him caught and now my best friend was dead.

"Theo …" My voice was choked and a whisper. The guy standing beside me ran a hand down the side of my cheek as he grinned.

"We lost our use for him … once we drained him of blood he was too weak to be of any help to us. And you know why he's here now?" He paused, waiting for me to meet his gaze. "Because you were too weak, too helpless to save him." I didn't reply, shutting down my emotions and my movements. I sat lifeless in the chair, waiting, welcoming death as regret washed through me.

"You leave her alone," I heard Dean growl from the other side of me and I looked up in confusion. He now stood out of the chair, knife in hand, holding the vampire in a fierce gaze. Sam was on his feet as well, turning to move through the house and eliminate anyone who may be left. He returned not long after to cut my ties, letting me stand on shaky feet. Dean had his knife to the vampire's neck and I slowly shook my head at him.

"Don't Dean. The pleasure's all mine." I didn't recognise the girl speaking those words, didn't recognise the girl reaching for the knife and didn't recognise the girl who swung at the man, with such fury and anger. It was over in seconds. I didn't realise I was shaking until Sam placed a soft hand on my arm, drawing me back to reality. I glanced quickly at the bench to see Theo's head had disappeared, as had Dean, leading me to think that was related. I silently thanked him. I let out a soft sob as I buried my face in Sam's chest. Soft sobs eventually become violent as tears wracked my body.

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked quietly, a comforting hand running through my hair and I thought.  
"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I have no one here. I'll probably move on. Change of place. Maybe stay with Bobby for a bit. I truly don't know." My answer was met with silence.

"Come with us. Stay with Dean and I," Sam offered, and I couldn't help but let out a soft smile. Maybe things were finally looking up.

* * *

_**Sorry for the bad quality! Please R and R :)) **_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Another chapter! Not sure how I feel about this one :/ I'm still playing around with the whole idea of this story so hopefully it turns out okay … Please keep the feedback coming! Thankyouuuu :))_**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OC and the storyline :)) **

* * *

Sadness washed through me as I took one last look at the old house that had been my home for the last six years. The key was clutched tightly in my hand as I stared at the plain brick walls and boarded up windows.

"We gonna sit here all day staring at a lump of clay?" Dean asked from where he leant on the front of the Impala and I turned to glare at him. I pocketed the key and dumped my bag of belongings in his arms, blatantly ignoring him as I slid into the back seat, hugging my knees to my chest and turning my attention to the view outside.

"Great. Now you've upset her." I heard Sam tell Dean off and I let out a small smile as we reversed out of the driveway. My head was full of thoughts as we drove out of the town I had called home for almost as long as I could remember. Resting my head on the glass I shut my eyes, ridding my head of thoughts and welcoming sleep in a hope to rid my body of the exhaustion I had been feeling for the past week.

I woke what seemed only five minutes later to the sound of AC-DC blaring through the car's speakers. Groaning I pushed myself into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes and yawning as I looked out the window at our surroundings. I recognised nothing. My movements eventual caught the attention of Sam who sat in the passenger seat.

"Morning sleepy head," he chuckled, sending me a soft smile as Dean whistled the tune to Thunderstruck beside him.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, reaching into the front seat for a bottle of water, throwing it back when I realised it was empty.

"10 hours," Sam replied and I looked at him in shock. "We are almost at Minnesota." I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Why Minnesota?"

"Caught wind of demon activity there. We were on the hunt for a case so we thought we might check it out," Dean explained, reaching down to his feet and chucking me a bag of chips. I first looked at it in disgust but gave in when my stomach growled in approval.

"I can already tell I am going to pick up horrible eating habits staying with you," I said, narrowing my eyes as I almost inhaled the chips. I had to admit, they tasted better than they looked.

Not long after we pulled into the carpark of a shabby looking motel. I was back to being half asleep at this time and moaned with indignation when Dean opened my door, gesturing for me to get out. I all but fell out of that car, traipsing behind Sam as he made his way to the room they'd already booked. Like the idiots they are, they'd only gotten a room with two beds.

"Where am I meant to sleep?" I asked as I dumped my belongings onto the table and collapsed on a chair. Dean looked at me in confusion before realisation dawned.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"What's the case?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Demons." I stared at Sam, willing him to continue. "Abductions we think. Not far from here."

"Okay. When do we leave?" Both boys looked at each other and I stared back, worried.

"What?" I questioned, standing up. They didn't answer. "For fuck's sake! What?"

"Is it a good idea for you to be going out? I mean after Theo … You were pretty distraught. Maybe it's a good idea to sit out and –" I cut Sam off.

"And what, guys? Sit around feeling sorry for myself? Sit around wondering what I'm meant to do with my life now that the only person I was living for is gone? You know what? Fuck this. You can go investigate whatever you think is going on. I'm going for a walk." I slammed the door behind me on my way out, choosing a direction to walk and sticking to it, frustration overwhelming me as I wandered through the streets, eyes searching out the one place I needed right now.

A bar.

I lost count of how many drinks I had, eventually stumbling through the motel room door around three in the morning. Cursing as I knocked into a chair I spun around to come face to face with a bleary eyed Dean. He calmly placed an arm around my waist, guiding me to the edge of the bed where I sat down, gladly accepting the glass of water he held out to me, gulping it down in one go.

"Where were you?" He asked, his voice low and gravely as a result of him just waking up.

"I was out planting flowers," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where the hell do you think, Dean? I've been drinking. I was at a bar."

"You're seventeen."

"Fake I.D, genius," I mumbled, waving it around my head, only to have it snatched away by my older brother. Quite suddenly my head began to throb and I groaned, rubbing my temple with my fingertips while trying not to wake Sam who was asleep next to me.

"Do you need help getting to bed?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Of course I'm fucking mad! I'm just trying to keep quiet. But my little sister has been out getting smashed and hooking up with guys without any thought to what Sam and I have to go through when you come home to us and expect everything to be okay! We took you in! The least you can do is fucking respect us!" By now Sam had woken up and was rubbing his eyes beside me as I got to my feet.

"I wasn't hooking up with guys, Dean. I was drinking to try and stop feeling, because since I got here, since you guys left me by myself six years ago, the one thing I have never wanted to do is feel! Don't you dare talk about respect. You're my brothers. You're meant to care. But where the hell were you when Aunt Marilyn died? Where were you when I got my first boyfriend, and when he cheated on me and we broke up? Where were you when I was raped, when I needed you most? You didn't even bother picking up your fucking phone! And now Theo's dead and I need someone and I don't know if you're going to be here when I need you!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my fists and slowly counting until ten until I had calmed down. Then I realized my mistake. I had told them about how I was raped, the one thing I promised myself they would never find out.

"You were raped?" Sam's voice was quiet and upset as the two of them surveyed me from where they stood on the other side of the room. I did nothing, choosing to stay completely still and emotionless, not confirming his question nor denying it.

"Mads … "I felt Dean place his arm on my shoulder and I pushed him away, grabbing my coat and pulling it on and making my way to the door.

"Leave me alone, Dean," I muttered, slamming the door behind me. I was met with a cold gust of wind that dried the tears as they ran down my cheek. Pulling my coat closer to my body I snuck around the side of the building to escape Dean and Sam whom I was more than positive would be exiting the room soon to look for me.

I realised I must have been walking for a couple of hours as I saw the soft glow of the sun becoming visible on the horizon. My tears had dried up long ago and the only thing I wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry, or curl up in Dean's warm arms again and listen to him tell me everything was okay. But I couldn't. Not now. I'd made the mistake of spilling out my biggest secrets in my drunken state and I couldn't take that back. I didn't know if I could face them again. But I had to. Wandering around out here, that wasn't going to achieve anything. So unwillingly I turned around, motel in sight as I began the short trek back, my walk only having taken me in a continuous circle. I hesitated at the door before pushing it open, stepping back in shock when I was immediately enveloped into a large hug, leaving me struggling to breathe.

"Thank God, you're okay," I heard Dean whisper into my hair and I tensed up nervously.

"Dean, I am not sure that God is aware of the wellbeing of your sister." I looked over Dean's shoulder in confusion, my confusion increasing when I came face to face with a brown haired man in a trench coat. Taking a step back from Dean and still avoiding his gaze I voiced my confusion.

"Who are you?"  
"Hello, Maddie." He held out his hand. "My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." I felt my mouth drop open and all I could do was stare.

* * *

_**Cassssssssss :D :D Haha xx Please leave some feedback!**_


End file.
